The Light of My Heart
by Whispering Soul of the Moon
Summary: It's the season of sharing, giving and spending time with the ones you love, but there is also some that think of themselves than others. Atem's girlfriend is the example of selfishness. Will he find the one that will light this Christmas season?


**A/N: **Hello everyone, this is a little holiday one-shot that I have created. For the time of giving, I would like to share it with you all and I hope that you all enjoy it. I would also like to wish my best friend, 'Men To Match My Mountains' a Happy Birthday. Hope you all enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Summary:** It's the season of sharing, giving and spending time with the ones you love, but there is also some who only think of themselves then others. Atem's current girlfriend is an example of selfishness. Will he find the one that will bring him his light on this Christmas season?

**~The Light of My Heart~**

"Why are we going again?"

It was chilly afternoon and Atem thought he would explode right there as he was driving his car. The grip on the steering wheel was so tight, that if he wanted to, he could pull it off. But then, that wouldn't be much of a smart idea. His girlfriend, Karin; with blond hair and light brown eyes, was sitting in the passenger seat beside him; complaining during the whole car ride. Where exactly were they going? To the airport to pick up Atem's long-time friend, Anzu. They have known each other since they were children, you can even call them best friends. In fact, Anzu was Atem's most trusted friend he has ever made.

They did everything together; from going to their first amusement park to sharing a large chocolate milkshake. Atem was even there for Anzu when her ex-boyfriend shattered her heart, and when that happened, Atem did a bit of shattering himself. He remembered going over to the guy's apartment, dragging him outside to where there would be an audience and _forced _him to admit what he did in front of everyone. During that time, Anzu was doing a little shopping and heard about the commotion. Once she saw Atem through the crowd, she was surprised to see what was happening. Atem even got him to publicly apologize to Anzu; which the guy refused at first, but after the threat of kicking him in the place where the sun didn't shine, he reconsidered. When Atem was satisfied with humiliating him, he felt a warm feeling collide into his chest. Looking down, it was confirmed that Anzu was hugging him and she was so thankful for having him in her corner.

Atem was always happy when it came to Anzu, especially when he succeeds in making her smile. It was like that was his life's mission, everyday he was here on Earth, to make sure there was no sign of sadness on her beautiful, angelic face. He couldn't wait to see her once again.

Bringing him back to the car ride, Anzu was away in Florida for about a month now and was finally back in time for the holidays. He missed her a lot when she was gone; though they did talk on the phone or by email, it still wasn't the same without her _physically._ Plus, now that she was back for Christmas, which was a few weeks away, he could see Anzu's face light up from the holiday festivities. She was always so excited this time of year; she enjoyed watching the snow, the colorful lights and the smiles on others' faces when she presented them with a gift. It was one of the MANY reasons why Atem cares so much about Anzu; she was not happy until she made someone _else _happy. She never took time to think of herself, maybe that was why he made sure she was cared for. Because if she was not going to do it, then who will?

"Ateeeem! Didn't you hear meee?!"

He cringed in frustration from hearing that loud, screeching voice of Karin. He couldn't understand how he was in a relationship with someone like her, though when they first met, Karin didn't seem to act so needy and clingy. Actually, they met when he and Anzu were just coming out of the theater for their Friday night movie. What had happened, was Karin mistakenly bumped into Atem after she suddenly tripped and Atem caught her before she was seriously hurt. At first glance, she seemed like an okay person to him and Anzu. In fact, Anzu even gave him the 'go ahead' to get to know Karin a little. Which was how they started dating for what is now eight months already.

She was calling his name again, and his eye began to twitch in irritation from her speech of "how he was not listening" or "you're not paying attention to me". So, to stop her whining, he just went ahead and answered, _again_ mind you, why they were going to the airport. "Karin, I already told you before we left, that I had to pick up Anzu."

Karin just scoffed and folded her arms, "Why do YOU have to be the one to get her? Doesn't she have other friends that she can call?" she said in a snobby voice.

"Because, I had promised her, the day before she came back, that I would offer to give her a ride from the airport."

"But you promised ME that you would take me shopping! You know how the mall gets crowded around this time, I want to get there before everything is sold out." Talk about a person being selfish, Karin just expected for Atem to just turn this car around and forget about Anzu, so she could get meaningless things to satisfy her liking. Well, Atem had other ideas and nothing was going to make him break his promise to Anzu.

"I said that we would go, once I get Anzu from the airport. It has been an whole month since I seen her, so she will be coming along with us."

"WHAT?! You didn't plan this with me! How could you do this without consulting ME first?!"

"It has already been planned out. I'm not spending my time watching you go from one place to another, trying on everything you see in a store. So, while you're doing that, Anzu and I will be talking," Karin was about to say something to disagree, but Atem didn't give her the chance, "That's FINAL, Karin. End of discussion, now let me drive in peace." Karin didn't like how this idea sounded, but she had no choice but to zip up and accept it. She turned to face out the window with a huff and Atem was finally able to get some quiet time. He still had no clue as to why he dated her.

Sometimes...he could picture himself being with Anzu instead...but he doubt that would ever happen.

* * *

Finally arriving to the airport, Atem looked around the lobby to see if there was any sign of brown hair or bright sapphire eyes. So far, he couldn't see Anzu anywhere, but looking up at the airline schedules, the flight to Domino City, Japan had just landed. All he had to do now was wait.

His hands were shaking a little, he didn't understand why. Maybe from excitement or anxiousness of wanting to see his best friend? Yeah, maybe that was it.

Though, would that explain why his heart was beating rapidly too?

He looked up just in time to see people starting to come into the lobby. Lots of them were greeting their friends and family, which was becoming very crowded. Atem looked around to find Anzu, but there was still no sign of her. He was beginning to wonder if he missed her or if she somehow got past him. Or maybe she was looking too, but like him, she couldn't find him through this crowded airport. _'Maybe we should have planned a spot to meet.' _He continued to look around for her, where could she be? It was like trying to find a needle in a haystack...but in this case, it was more like trying to find a _"diamond in the rough". _He chuckled, he remembered that saying from Anzu's favorite movie, 'Aladdin'. She just adores watching the magical scenes.

"So, where is she?" Atem almost forgot that Karin was here. Taking a glance at his side, he could see her look of irritation, moodiness and what's this? Jealousy? He didn't care, he was only focused on when his friend would appear through the crowd.

"We should spot her soon." he said tonelessly to her.

Karin just scoffed. "Well, she better hurry up. The stores will be crowded and all of the good stuff will be gone! If that happens, I am SO going to blame her."

Atem turned to glare at Karin for her comment. It was like the world was suppose to revolve around _her. _"You will do no such thing, do you understand? Whether you like it or not, your shopping is going to wait until I find Anzu. If it takes all night, then so be it." he said. He couldn't believe just how thoughtless this woman was being. How could he be in a relationship with someone like her? How could-

"Atem!" His thoughts were stopped when he heard that wonderful, angelic voice. Quickly as he could, he looked around to find where the voice came from. All he could see was people scattering or bunching up more than before. _'I know I heard her, so where is she?'_

"Atem, over here!" This time, the voice sounded closer. It was like everything was happening in slow motion; because when Atem turned around one last time, his eyes met with Anzu waving and running towards him. Not wasting time, Atem also ran to her. The bags in her hands dropped to the ground as soon as arms embraced one another in a warm hello. Atem happily twirled her around, taking in her glorious scent of sakura blossoms. He just wanted, so much, to hold her forever; to make time stop so that this moment did not have to be over. Reluctantly, he pulled back to get a better look at her.

"Wow, look at you," he pushed a little of her hair back, feeling the softness of her skin when his hand glided over her cheek, "Florida has done wonders to you, you're as beautiful as ever."

Anzu giggled and playfully hit Atem's shoulder. "Oh, stop trying to make me blush. You're always finding some way to embarrass me." Atem chuckled.

"Hey, that's my job. I love watching those pretty little cheeks turn pink." He laughed more when Anzu pouted and tried to hit him again. "So, how was your trip?" he asked wanting to know everything that has happened while she was away.

"Oh Atem, it was great. You HAVE to come with me next time, everything was so much fun. The sites, the food, the beaches...I even have some photos in my camera I took before I came home. And yes, before you ask, I got you a souvenir too." They were so busy talking, that they failed to notice Karin walking over, looking like she was getting ready to explode. She watched the whole scene from how Atem hugged her up to now. _'Ugh, how DARE she touch him like that? I don't even know why Atem even bothers to have her around.'_

Anzu noticed Karin after all this time and she didn't realize that she was here. She didn't think that Karin would even consider coming here with Atem. Anzu knew that she had a bit of a problem when it came to her being in the same room with Atem. She also knew that Karin didn't like her very well...but as long as Atem was happy, she would tolerate Karin's behavior. "Karin, hello I did not know you were here. How are you?" she asked.

Karin just gave her a mild glare, "Me? I'm just peachy. I would be even better if I didn't have to waste my time in this noisy airport, but of course, Atem goes out of his way to make sure YOU got a ride back home. Even when I have important things to do. So, if we're done here, I would like to get to the mall now." She flipped her hair back and turned to walk out.

Anzu looked at Atem with a guilty expression, "If I knew you guys had plans, I would have just taken a cab home. I'm really sorry..." she said. Seeing her sadness made Atem furious. She was apologizing because of Karin, who was only thinking about herself? There was no way that he was going to make Anzu feel guilty about anything.

"Don't apologize, Anzu. I promised you that I would give you a ride way before Karin decided to have her shopping spree. You have nothing to feel sorry about, okay? Come on, let's get these bags to the car. You and I still have some catching up to do." he said slinging Anzu's bag over his shoulder.

"But, what about your plans with Karin? I'm sure she's not going to like me tagging along."

"On the contrary, she and I had a discussion before we came here. She agreed with having you come with us." Anzu gave him a 'now-you're-really-pulling-my-leg' look.

"Atem, I believe _that_ just like I believe in Tinker Bell." she said sarcastically.

"Anzu, you _still _believe in Tinker Bell." he said as they started walking to his car.

She gasped, "That was a long time ago and I was a little girl, you know I grew out of that," Atem kept silent, but gave Anzu a look telling her to admit the truth. It took a few seconds, maybe to a minute, but she just sighed. "Okay, okay...maybe I still believe in her, _a little._ Hey, blame the pixie dust! I have always had a fascination when it came to that. Whatever you do, don't tease me like you did when we were kids." Atem smiled and placed an arm over her shoulder as they walked.

"I wouldn't do that to you, and I didn't mean to tease you that day. I've always found it cute with you believing in something so magical...even after all of these years, you still haven't changed." Anzu blushed a little.

"Is that bad?" she said in a timid voice.

"Are you kidding? It's what makes you who you are. That's what I love about you, and I wouldn't have it any other way." Atem could tell that brought a smile to Anzu's face and it made his heart soar, knowing that once again, he got to see that beautiful smile. _'Yes...that is definitely one of the reasons why I love you.'_

* * *

An hour has passed since their arrival to the mall and right now, Karin was in the dressing room trying on her seventeenth outfit she picked out. Most of the ones she chosen made her skin show; which meant either her chest or her thighs. She was trying to get Atem to look at her, emphasis on the word _trying._ Atem was more interested in talking with Anzu then anything, including her. Karin wouldn't stand for this, _her _boyfriend was giving all of his attention in another woman. All of that attention she be focused on her, Karin would not take that lying down. She had an idea when she glanced over to a dress that was hanging on the rack. After giving a smirk, she walked over to try it on.

Anzu and Atem have been talking ever since they were driving from the airport, and they were STILL conversing with each other. It was like a whole month's time of Anzu being away, was being made up. Atem felt like that missing piece of him returned, that familiar flutter that he always felt when Anzu was around him. It was such a comforting feeling.

Anzu had just finished telling about her trip and showing her pictures of the places she visited. Atem could tell that she really enjoyed herself. Though, there was still one question he didn't ask yet. "How are Mom and Dad doing? I'm sure they were excited to see you."

Since Atem and Anzu were friends for so many years, it became natural for Atem to feel that Anzu's parents were like his own. It was vise versa for Anzu with Atem's parents, and because the two are the best of friends, their parents also created friendship as well. "Oh, they were. They're doing great, the flower shop is still as busy as ever. Mom just loves spending her time there, and Dad is just as energetic as ever. They asked about you too. I got playfully scolded as to why I didn't bring their son along with me."

Atem chuckled, "Well, next time, I'll come along with you to see them. It's been so long, I think I'll give them a call...though, I also might get scolded for not staying in contact. Oh, are they coming out for Christmas? That would be a perfect time to see them again." Anzu smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, they said they would before I left. They're really excited to see you too." Anzu looked over to where Karin had disappeared into the dressing room, yet again, to try on another dress she found. A whole hour of trying on clothes, that _must _be the world's record. Though, she wasn't complaining because of her talk with Atem, but how can she just spend all of her time trying on clothes that barely cover her body? She just couldn't understand it. "So, how are things going with you and Karin?" she asked.

Atem just sighed and turned into the direction Anzu was looking. "Okay, I guess...when she's not whining, complaining, nagging, clingy and the list goes on."

"Hm, sounds like things aren't going as well as they should, huh? Well, I'm sure it is just her wanting to be close to you as possible. Maybe it's Karin's way of showing that she wants to be the only woman in your eyes."

Atem scoffed and replied, "Yeah, and it's also her way of showing just how selfish she can be sometimes. I don't understand, I mean, she wasn't like this when we first met her. Although, we did not know the first thing about her, so I guess that goes without saying." To an ordinary person, they would think that Atem was just joking around, but to Anzu...she knew. He was feeling a sense of emptiness and there wasn't a glimmer of happiness in his eyes. He was miserable, and it just made her sad to know that her best friend was so down.

Before she had a chance to cheer him up, Karin walked over wearing an elegant black dress that she tried on. "Oh Atem, how do I look? Isn't this the most glamorous dress you've ever seen?" she asked giving a little twirl. Atem sighed, he didn't even bother to answer. How could he? When _she _didn't even bother to stop talking. Anzu decided to change the subject to something else, for Atem's sake.

"So, what are your plans for Christmas?" Atem was about to answer, but Karin beat him to the punch.

"Atem and I are going to my parents' mansion, they are hosting their annual Christmas ball. I would ask you come along Anzu, but unfortunately, you're not on the invite list." Anzu just put on a smile, which was getting Karin annoyed, seeing as she didn't succeed in trying to upset her.

"It's all right, Karin, I have plans anyway. I hope you guys have a great time." Anzu was beginning to get very tired, but she didn't want to make it known to anyone. Atem could see how exhausted she was from her flight, and he wanted to curse himself for not thinking about the long hours she had to sit on the plane.

"Why don't I take you home now, Anzu? I'm sure you want to settle in and get some sleep." he said helping her out of her chair.

Karin, on the other hand, disagreed on this idea. "Atem, I still haven't finished my shopping. And you haven't commented on my dress yet!" Anger was starting to build up within Atem. He already explained how tired Anzu was and again, Karin was only thinking of herself. He was about to tell her off when he felt a hand on his arm to stop him. He turned to see Anzu giving him a smile, a smile that was only made for _him._

"It's okay, it's no rush for me to get home. I'll be fine."

"You're always doing that, thinking of others first before thinking of what is important for you. Let me just take home, I'm sure that whatever Karin has to do, she can do it another time. Right, Karin?" Atem held a firm tone, meaning that he wasn't taking anymore whining from Karin. The only thing she did was pout and stomped away to pay for the items she had chosen to buy.

It took about twenty minutes, but they were now leaving the mall with Karin carrying seven bags. Atem had to shake his head from how obsessed with shopping this woman was. That wasn't his concern now at the moment, it was getting Anzu home that was important to him. She could hide it all she wanted, but judging by the the dark circles under her eyes, she was dead tired. He wouldn't be surprised when she hits her head on the pillow, she'll be out like a light.

It was close to eight in the evening when Atem finally brought Anzu home to her apartment. He offered to take help take her bags up, so that it wouldn't be too much on her. They both entered inside and Atem placed the bags down by the sofa. It's been a while since he visited Anzu's apartment, but by looking around, he noticed that nothing much has changed. Maybe a few pictures were rearranged, but other than that, it was still the same. Atem could remember all of the movie and game nights they shared together. Sometimes, they would just sit and talk for hours until they both drifted to sleep.

"Thanks for helping me bring these inside, and for the ride home. I think I would be lost without you, Atem." she said smiling. That _smile_ of hers...always had a way of brightening up anything. And it was contagious, when she smiled, he had joined her.

"You know you can count on me for anything, Anzu. I wish I could stay with you," he was cut off when he heard his car horn beeping outside. Karin was becoming impatient and Anzu...well, she just smiled. Her eyes, however, told him another story. He could tell that she wanted for him to stay just as much as he did, "but it looks like I can't. I'll give you a call tomorrow and maybe we can do something fun together, just the two of us."

"Are you sure Karin won't have anything to say about it?" she asked not completely sure if it was the best idea.

"Karin doesn't control what I do. If I'm going to spend time with my best friend, then that is what I am going to do." She was about to speak again, but Atem did not give her the chance because of the embrace he was giving her. "Sleep well tonight, Anzu and have pleasant dreams." Reluctantly pulling out of their hug, Atem left after giving one last look to her. He was _really _wishing to stay with her, wishing for _anything _that would just let him be with her.

* * *

_December 24, 10:15 p.m.  
_

Atem was bored out of his mind from the ball he attended to with Karin tonight. They were here for an hour and he already wanted to leave this place. He stood against the wall and watched the sea of people scattering from one place of the mansion to the other. Some of them were dancing, some were chatting with the host and hostess; a.k.a, Karin's parents, some were also talking amongst themselves and having a great time.

He would give anything to just leave and join Anzu right now. He knew her parents flew in the other day, but he didn't have time stop by to say hello because of Karin dragging him around after finding out he did not have a tuxedo for tonight's occasion. Christmas Eve was actually when he would BE with Anzu at this very moment. He remembered last year that they spent the evening drinking hot chocolate, watching Christmas movies and to follow that tradition, they would open one gift before it was officially Christmas Day.

Atem felt like he was missing out on something very important and deeply special to him. All for being surrounded by snotty people who only talk about how much their life is better or richer than the other person? Don't these people know the _true _meaning of the holiday spirit? That it's not just about money or how good you look in a particular outfit? Don't they know that it is about the joy of being together with your friends and loved ones?

And then he thought of Anzu.

She just came to his mind like a thunderbolt struck the sky. His thoughts were filled with the memories from the time when they were little to now, as adults. Then he realized, since he started dating Karin, they didn't have that much time together as before. Karin would always have a problem whenever Anzu was brought up in a topic they talked about or when he wanted to see her. So, to avoid it, Karin would make up anything to keep the attention on her.

But his best friend, the little girl that grew into a beautiful woman, was forever in his mind. No one, not _even _Karin, could keep him from thinking about her. He would spend nights in his bed, wondering whether or not she was sleeping properly. When they are apart, he constantly wonders if she's safe, or if she needs him. When they were together, he wanted to stay with her. His heart would beat rapidly in his chest when she touched him. When she cried, he would move Heaven and Earth to make her smile again. And then...finally, when she walked into a room, he felt like they were the only two people that mattered. Thinking about this...made Atem realize something so important.

He was in love.

He was in _love_ with his best friend.

So, what was he doing here of all places? When he _should _be where his heart was longing to be with the person who held the key, safely in her possession. Pushing himself from his leaning position on the wall, Atem made his way to the exit, but he wasn't able to escape fast enough, on account of Karin had a hold of his arm.

"Atem, there you are. Come on, I want to dance." She began to pull him to the dance floor, but Atem just pulled his arm away.

"I'm leaving." That was all he said when he turned around again to head out, but Karin wasn't planning on letting him leave. She followed him outside as he was placing on his coat and she ran in front to block his path.

"What do you mean you're leaving?"

"It's just the way I said it, I'm leaving. And I'm not just leaving this party, I'm leaving YOU." Karin couldn't believe what she was hearing, and when she saw Atem try to walk around her, she stopped him once again.

"Atem...I don't understand."

"What is not to understand? I'm speaking perfectly clear, so there shouldn't be an excuse." he said.

"Don't play those stupid little mind games with me, Atem! You're breaking up with ME?! How could you just do that?! I demand that you give me an explanation as to why!"

Not taking anymore of her voice, Atem cast furious eyes to Karin who immediately began to feel a bit intimidated by his glare. "No one...gives me any demands, understand?" His voice was so low, that it sounded like it could have been possessed by some unknown force. "But since you want to know why I'm ending this relationship, I'll _gladly _give you all of the reasons. First, your selfishness. I have NEVER in my entire life met anyone that only cared more about herself than you. You think that the world has to bow down to your needs, you're completely careless to other people's feelings and you talk to every person as if they are beneath you. I have had enough of you, Karin and I just cannot BELIEVE that I spent these months being with a woman who whines when she doesn't get her way."

Karin felt like everything was caving in on her, just hearing Atem tell her all of these things about her made it too hard for her to believe. She was completely at loss for words and when she really thought about it, there was only one reason for Atem's sudden behavior towards her. "Now I know what this is about, you just want to dump me for that Anzu, don't you? It's always about her! It's like she was the whole center of our relationship! Whenever she came around, you pretended like I wasn't even here. Just admit it, Atem!" she yelled.

Atem refused to say anything. He just continued watching how angry Karin was getting and frankly, he didn't care at all. "You leave Anzu out of this, but since you think that she is the cause of your _precious _attention being taken away, then fine I will admit it. I just realized tonight that Anzu...is the woman I love. And just by being with you, it's keeping me from who I am really suppose to be spending my holiday with."

Karin let out a nervous laugh, "No...no, you don't love _her. _You're totally delusional, this is only happening because of her coming back from Florida a few weeks ago. Atem chuckled and shook his head. He could just hear the desperation in her voice.

"So, I'm delusional now? Maybe it's the other way around, Karin." Not feeling the need to say more, Atem was able to walk around Karin to his car, all while ignoring her screeching voice as she was calling his name in the night. He made no attempts to look back, that would have meant looking back on the past. He was only interested in moving forward...to the future, where his heart yearns for Anzu. He just hoped that there was a chance for them, he hopes that she feels the same way for him.

He was making his way to her apartment, but there was something that he needed to pick up first from his house. Plus, he needed to change out of his stuffy tuxedo. So, when the light was set for green, he made a U-turn and drove to his home as quickly as he could, without going over the speed limit.

* * *

The drive to Anzu's apartment wasn't very long, but to Atem, it felt like an eternity. He was anxious with every red light that he had stopped to, silently telling the it to change so that he could hurry. The item that he got from his house was safely tucked into his jacket pocket; that item happens to be Anzu's present. He bought this gift way before the holiday season, it was a bit hard for him to decide when exactly he wanted to give it to her. The gift was _that _special, and _just _giving it to Anzu on a regular day and time, wouldn't have brought that same special feeling. Not that she wouldn't love it, of course, but Atem thought it would be special to give it to her during a magical time; Christmas.

Atem now stood in front of her door, but he suddenly hesitated in knocking. He just realized that things between them could change tonight; his confession to Anzu would do just that, depending on how she responded to it. He did not even know if she carried the same feelings that he harbors for her.

But then, if Atem backed out on this, he could lose Anzu to some other man that came along. He wasn't gong to let that happen and risk Anzu getting her heart broken again.

So, gathering up his courage, he went ahead and knocked on her door; waiting patiently for her to answer. Atem could hear light footsteps coming and he could feel his heart beating much harder with every step that was taken by Anzu. After hearing the locks coming undone, the door was beginning to open...and with that, revealing the beautiful face that Atem was blessed to see everyday. He always knew Anzu was beautiful, but now with his new found feelings of her, she was simply magnificent.

"Atem, what are you doing here?" Atem could tell from the surprised tone in her voice, that she wasn't expecting to see him here because of the ball tonight.

"Is it okay if I come in?" he asked with a smile. Anzu gladly invited Atem to come inside. He looked around her apartment and saw that the only source of light that was shining was the colorful blinking Christmas tree lights. Anzu always managed to make her decorations simple, but glorious. She had that special touch which Atem loved. She knew how to make things look beautiful without having to put a lot of effort into it.

Anzu offered for him to take a seat next to her, which he already accepted. "So, what brings you by? I didn't expect for the ball to be over so early."

"It didn't...I left." he said.

Looking confused, Anzu turned back to her door, as if expecting another person to walk through. "Oh, then is Karin downstairs?" she asked.

Atem shook his head, "No, she's still there. I was the one who decided to leave." He stood up and walked over to the beautifully decorated tree, contemplating on how he was going to sort out his words. He could feel Anzu's eyes burning against his back. His hand touched one of the ornaments that hung from the branch, the lights made it looked as if it was glowing on its own. A warm hand landed on his arm, he turned to meet Anzu's blue eyes. But with the lights blinking, it looked like her eyes were magically changing colors.

"Are you okay? Did something happen?" she asked concerned.

There it was again, her loving nature is what drew Atem to Anzu. He felt like a part of him, that special part of him, would always be safe in the hands of this woman. It was why he did everything he could to protect her and care for her. "...I broke up with Karin."

"Oh...I'm so sorry."

Atem smiled, "Don't be, I just couldn't be with someone who constantly thinks of herself. I don't even know why I let this relationship last as long as it did, but I guess it's better that it's over now then to wait until there was some regret. Though, right now, there is a bit of regret that I do feel." He went back to sit down again, not planning on moving from his spot any time soon. Anzu joined him and took his hand into hers. He loved how the way her hand felt like soft velvet.

"You were just hoping for this to work, you shouldn't feel bad about that." she said trying to cheer him up.

"I do, because I feel like precious time was wasted on something that wasn't meant to be. That time could have been spent on something else." Turning to look at Anzu, he could see how sad she was for him. He didn't like it. She should not have a reason to be sad, not even for him. So, giving her a smile, Atem gently squeezed her hand. "I'll be all right, the last thing I want to do is ruin your Christmas with my latest break-up. By the way, where are your parents?" He just noticed that Anzu was here alone.

"They're...not here." she said quietly.

"Well, did they step out?"

Anzu sighed and slowly shook her head. "They're in Florida, they called me a few days ago saying that Mom is ill. It's nothing too bad, but the doctor thought it wouldn't be best if she flew on the plane. They both insisted on letting Dad come out, but I told them that it wasn't necessary."

"I'm sorry, Anzu. I know how much this meant to you, but why didn't you tell me this earlier in the week? We could have planned something together and you wouldn't have been alone." he said.

"I couldn't just let you do that, Atem, you shouldn't have to stop all of your plans just for me. It was kind of the reason why I did not tell you in the first place." During the time she was talking, her head was turned in the opposite direction, away from Atem.

"Just what exactly are you talking about? You wouldn't have ruined any plans I had, I didn't even want to go with Karin to that ball. That event wasn't even _worth_ going to, waste of time actually."

"Is that suppose to make me feel better?" she asked with a tinge of sadness. Atem was at a loss as to what was bringing her to such a depressing mood. He could understand that it may have to do with her parents not being here to celebrate the holidays with her, but was there something else that she wasn't telling him? Just when he was about to ask her, she turned back to face him again. "What I'm saying...is that I don't want you to have to feel like you need to babysit me, just because I am alone most of the time. I do not want you wasting your life away. If you do that, Atem, you will resent me for the rest of your days...and the last thing I want is for you to hate me."

"Is that how you feel? Anzu, there is nothing in this entire world that would _ever _make me hate you." he replied.

"You say that now," She stood up again and walked over to her window, looking at all of the thousands of twinkling lights shining through the city, "but later, you will think differently. All I want is for you to be happy, and you're not going to do that if you keep hanging around me."

"Anzu-"

"I'll be fine by myself, it is something that I have been able to get used to. Though, I always enjoy your company, you have your own life. I love you too much to let you be miserable because of me." By this point, Anzu was sobbing. She just burst into tears and Atem watched her with a wide eyed expression. His heart skipped a beat, but it was now pounding through his chest.

"What did you say?"

Anzu took a moment to try and stop crying, but that moment made her realize what she just admitted to her best friend. "N-nothing, nothing...I didn't say anything. Just forget it." she said quickly.

But that was not what Atem wanted to do, he didn't want to forget what Anzu said. Those words that flew out...those _three little words_, were the _exact _words that he had been hoping to hear tonight. He had to make her repeat them again. Before he realized it, Atem was standing closely in front her her, which was strange because he didn't remember his feet moving in her direction. "Say it again, I need to hear you....say it again, Anzu." he said in a whispering plea.

"No, I can't..."

Atem lifted her chin so that he could get a look into her eyes, "Tell me what you said, it's important...I need you to say what you're feeling." he replied. Anzu never felt her heart race so rapidly before. She also felt a bit light headed from Atem's stare. There was definitely something different, like something about him suddenly changed.

"I...love you, so much," She took a second to calm her racing heart before she continued, "I have to say that I loved you my entire life, ever since we were little kids. You were always there for me, made sure that I was never lonely. I can't remember when my feelings for you started...but they just grew stronger everyday. But because we're friends, _best _friends, I couldn't let you know. It would have meant risking my friendship with you, and I wasn't willing to let that happen. Although...it looks like it already did. I know that you don't feel the same, Atem, but please say this does not change anything between us. Please...you're the best friend I ever had. If I lose you, I don't think I can live on." Anzu was crying in Atem's chest and was thankful to feel his arms around her.

Now that Atem knew Anzu's true feelings about him, it made everything so much clearer and easier to finally tell her how he felt. She was thinking that he doesn't feel the same, but that wasn't true. The feelings that he felt for her were mutual, and he had to make her know that.

Pulling her back, Atem helped her to clear her face of the tears that were escaping her eyes. Whatever tears that weren't wiped away, were kissed away when he touched her cheek with his lips. This action caused a blush to appear on Anzu's face. "No more tears...no more, okay? Because I need to tell you something now. It's the whole reason why I came here tonight. I have been doing a lot of thinking about you while I was at that stupid ball, just memories of us kept flashing into my head. It was like I was reliving the moments all over again. And it made me realize that...I already _have _that special woman. Why do you think I love being around you? You're so kind and considerate to others, that you sometimes forget about yourself. That is what makes me do that job for you, someone has to think of you too, Anzu, and that person will always be me. No matter what, I'll always keep you safe...because I love you so deeply." he said.

He couldn't wait anymore, Atem leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. He could tell Anzu was surprised at first, but she kissed him back so passionately. Atem thought he had died and found his own heaven within the arms of this woman. The kiss was just so irresistible, so _addicting_ and they were both happily drowning within each other. Atem's knees were starting to become weak, Anzu had already lost the feeling in hers and they slid down to the floor with Atem keeping her pressed against the wall. Both landing in a sitting position as they continued to kiss.

Anzu's hands had traveled from Atem's shoulders to his hair, wanting to feel more of the kiss. Her moan is what made Atem answer her request as his tongue ran across her bottom lip, asking for entrance. He didn't even need to ask since Anzu accepted him to come inside. Now, it felt like time stopped. Nothing was important and nothing else mattered but their love for each other. The only thing that was keeping them from continuing was the need to breathe. So, they stopped their kiss, reluctantly. Both were completely breathless and a blush was found on their faces. Taking time to catch their breath, Atem kissed along Anzu's cheek and traveling down until he was near her neck.

"Oh, god...I can't believe...the time that I have been looking for love, it's been right in front of me. I was too stupid to even realize it." he whispered against her skin.

Anzu moaned and shook her head, "No, you weren't stupid, we were just afraid of what the other would think if this confession came out. But it doesn't matter now, we both know how we really feel about each other," Her hand moved back and forth in a comforting motion behind his head, "I believe that's the sign of a new beginning with us." she said smiling.

Atem also smiled as he enjoyed Anzu's beautiful scent of blossom, "You're right...oh, there's something that I want to give you." Pulling back a bit to reach into his pocket, he took out the wrapped gift and showed it to Anzu. It was beautifully wrapped in silver paper with a sparkling pink ribbon tied around it.

"Atem...you didn't have to get me anything." she said admiring the present.

"Are you kidding? I've been waiting a long time to give you this, don't make me wait anymore for you to open it." Laughing at his comment, Anzu gratefully accepted the gift. Before she had time to open it, Atem thought it would be better if they were moved from the floor. So, he picked her up bridal-style, getting a cute giggle to escape from her lips. He sat down on the sofa and kept her on his lap. Now that they were comfortable, he gestured for her to proceed.

The gift looked so magical that Anzu didn't have the heart to rip it open. Just looking at it was special enough, but when Atem playfully nudged her, she pulled the ribbon and carefully tore the paper off. Next, she found a white box to be revealed and when Anzu lifted the lid, she gasped at what was inside. It was a silver chain that had a crystal diamond outlined pendant of...

"Tinker Bell..." she whispered. Atem smiled, knowing that he had just given her a tremendous gift. The look on her face explained it all. He reached inside to take out the necklace, so that he could place it around her neck.

"I know that Tinker Bell is only a fictional character, but I want her magic to always surround you. To keep making you hope, dream and believe...you already do that for me, Anzu." he replied. This made Anzu burst into tears again, even more before. Seeing this, Atem pulled her into an embrace, keeping his arms around her like a warm blanket and rocking her back and forth in comfort. "Shh...hey now, what did I say about those tears?"

Anzu was choked up where she could barely speak, but she tried anyway. "I...I can't help it, this is best gift you've ever given me so far. How did you manage to do this?" she asked.

"Well, I had found this jewelry store a few months ago that customizes just about anything you request for. So, when I asked them to make this for you, I only had to wait about four weeks until it was finished. Do you like it?"

His question was answered when Anzu kissed him lovingly. "I love it, thank you, Atem. I will never take this off, I'll treasure it forever. I have something for you too." She left Atem's lap, who was missing her warmth, to reach for his present under the tree. When she had it in her grasp, she returned back to Atem. The gift was wrapped in gold with a silver ribbon tied around it. "I hope you like it." she said.

"You know that anything you give me, I will love anyway." Just like with her gift, Atem carefully opened his, not really wanting to ruin the paper. When he finished unwrapping it, he was surprised to see a black journal in his hand. Across the cover, were gold hieroglyphic symbols and there was a small pocket where a matching pen was sitting inside.

"I hope it's okay, I know it's not anything to get excited about, but since you love to write a lot, I thought that this would be a perfect gift for you. Plus, since you love Egyptology, I decided to put hieroglyphics on there too. They spell out your name...what do you think?"

"What do I think? Anzu...this is amazing," He then kissed her, showing how much he simply adored his present...and her. "I feel like you've given me so much tonight. There isn't anything else that I could possibly want that would top this. Thank you, Anzu...not just for the journal, but for giving me your love."

She smiled and blushed, feeling the exact same way. Taking a glance out the window, Anzu's eyes grew in utter amazement of the snow that was falling outside. She just sat back, resting against Atem's chest and enjoyed the winter snow with him. The wish that was kept deep within her heart finally came true, and she couldn't be anymore happier. As she watched the snow, she could have sworn that a golden sparkle flew by. She didn't know if it was her imagination or not.

"Did you see that?" Atem asked her. So, he seen it too and Anzu had to know if it was even possible.

"Yeah...do you think...?" Anzu looked up in question, whereas Atem kept his gaze outside, expecting if it will appear again.

"Anything is possible...it could be." She wasn't going to wrack her brain to try and figure out if it was real or not. Her magic was already in progress with the man next to her, and vise versa. "Merry Christmas, Anzu." he said meeting her eyes once again.

"Merry Christmas, Atem." she said back. With that, they both leaned forward to meet in another blissful kiss. Basking in each other as the snow fell more beautifully across the entire city.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks so much for reading guys, let me know what you thought of it in your reviews. I would like to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays.


End file.
